


Territorial

by fermentedpixiecum



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, because it was a prompt, but like, i guess, it sorta has plot?, so porn with plot?, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fermentedpixiecum/pseuds/fermentedpixiecum
Summary: Prompt: write me some angsty Cisco smut. Like he sees a bunch of guys flirting with the reader and is hella territorial and rails you out once you get home





	

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy you filthy sinners, this one is a LOT better than my last one but a lot shorter lol

First it was the barista at Jitters, the way his eyes wandered your body like you were some piece of meat had really pissed Cisco off. Of course, he let it slide, but as the day continued it seemed like every man he saw was eyeballing you like you were the only woman in the entire world.“Cisco, you okay?” Your voice brought him out of his trance, the way you furrowed your eyebrows in worry making him melt.“Yeah, fine.” He lied, smiling so you wouldn’t worry anymore. Though, Cisco was indeed not okay. He felt like opening breaches and just throwing every guy who looked at you into a random Earth and leave him there forever.“Are you sure? You seem kinda upset?” You pushed again, the worry for your boyfriend now prominent in your voice.“Peachy.” And a smile was his answer, of course you didn’t believe him.

Cisco went the entire day, his hand in yours as he made it known that you were definitely not available, giving any guy who decided to look at you in a too friendly way the meanest glare he could muster up, in which you surprisingly never caught. It wasn’t until the two of you were walking home, and it seemed like Cisco had calmed just a bit, but his tranquil facade collapse the minute a man had the audacity to comment how beautiful you were when the two of you walked by.  
  
Grip on your hand tightening, Cisco was rather quick to drag you along the streets back to the shared home. Of course, you were still oblivious to his feelings.“Cisco! What’s the matter? Why’d you rush us home so qui-” You didn’t get to finish your sentence when the two of you stepped into the shared house because he had grabbed you and slammed you against the nearest wall and roughly pressed his lips against yours. You let out the softest of moans at his rough nature, his hands roaming your entire body as his mouth forcefully claimed yours, not that you minded.  
  
This side of Cisco was extremely sexy to you, and when he pulled away from your lips to attack your neck, the moan stuck in your throat bubbled up.“Cisco..” You gasped his name, rousing a groan from him. Pulling from you, Cisco tried his hardest to peacefully remove your button up shirt, in which he failed completed and ended up ripping it, discarding it completely. You let at a shocked gasp, as that was your favourite shirt. You definitely had to get to the bottom of his grumpy and rough mood. Grabbing his hands, you stopped your boyfriend from going any further.“Cisco, oh my gosh. Please, what’s what with you? You seem so angry, was it something I did?” You asked him and Cisco let out a huff of frustration.“I dunno how you didn’t see it Y/N, but god every guy I saw was eyeing you like a fresh piece of meat. It pissed me off so much.” He admitted in a rough tone that caused your arousal to spike.  
  
It hit you then and there that he was jealous, and god did it turn you on.“Sorry if I scared you or anything, geez I even ripped your shir-” It was your turn to cut Cisco off as you roughly pulled him back towards you, slamming your mouths together in a lustful kiss. He pulled you away from the wall he’d slammed you on and placed his hands on your rear, giving it a tight squeeze.“Jump.” He murmured against your lips and you jumped into his arms, wrapping your legs around his waist as his hands held you tightly as he walked further into your shared home, placing your back on the dining table. He was too impatient to bring you to the bedroom. The cool table made you gasp and arch your back, pressing your chest against his.  
  
Cisco allowed another groan to escape his throat as his hands fumbled with your jeans, trying to get them off quickly. With your help, yours and his own outfits were a puddle of clothing on the floor, leaving you in your bra and panties, him in his boxer. His hardened length pressed against your thigh as he looked over your body with a hungry look in his eyes. Hooking the waistband of your panties around his fingers, Cisco quick discarded you bra and panties and began to press kisses against your chest. Capturing one of your nipples between his teeth he teased them, pinching and biting eliciting moans from you.   
  
The teasing only last a couple of minutes and began to trail his kisses downwards until he was just above your clit. You whined at his closeness, wrapping your legs around his head.“Tell me, Y/N. Who do you belong to?” The lust dripping from Cisco’s voice made you shiver.“You!” You whined out, your fingers making their way through his hair.“And who’s the only person to make you feel this good?” You whined back in desperation.“You!” With a smirk, Cisco wrapped his hands around your thighs.“And who’s name will you be screaming all night long?” Pressing his tongue flat against your folds, you yelped out rather loudly at the sensation.“Cisco!” You gasped as his tongue slid between your folds, entering you with a quick pace as his thumb pressed against your clit, sending electricity throughout your body.  
  
You moaned out his name like a mantra, the way Cisco circled his thumb around your sensitive bundle of nerves making you shudder roughly and cry out.“C-Cisco…s-so clo-ose!” You cried out, your hips beginning to shake as you could feel your orgasm rushing up on you. Cisco only hummed in response, the pressure on your clit and the vibrations coming from his tongue sending you over. You screamed as your orgasm rushed over you, your toes curling as you rode out your orgasm on his tongue.  
  
Cisco pulled away from your mound, only so you could watch him lick your juices from his mouth. As you came down from your high, you noticed that Cisco has removed his boxers and was lines up with your entrance, teasing your hole as he bent down to place kisses on your lips. You wrapped your arms around his neck, capturing his bottom lip in between your teeth as you bucked your hips towards his hard length. A guttural growl left his throat at the feeling and he pressed your hips down, refusing them the right to move.“Fuck me, show me who I belong to.” You whispered against his ear in a breathy tone, and with that Cisco snapped his hips forward and slammed into you hard. You shrieked at him stretching you, your hips beginning to shake.   
  
Pulling out, Cisco slowly pulled his entire length out only to slam himself back into you, making you cry out once again. After that he began to set a pace and you tried to meet your hips to match his pace, but he still had his hands pressed down against your hips so you couldn’t move.“Y/N, god Y/N you’re so tight..” He groaned into your ear, the sound of skin against skin feeling the room.“Cisco! Yes, don’t stop!” You gasped out, moans and cries of pleasure spilling from your mouth like a fountain. A choked noise came from his as your walls tightened around him, and when you pulled his hair that was it for him. He roughly pulled out and released himself onto your stomach, strings of gasps and groans leaving him as you let him ride out his own high.  
  
Pulling away from your neck, Cisco stared down at you adoringly before he pressed his lips against yours in a passionate yet gentle kiss. Pulling away from your boyfriend, you slowly began to comb your fingers through his hair.“I love you so much Cisco, no man would ever be able to take me away from you.” You reassured him, sending you a gentle smile as he nodded and placed a kiss on your forehead.  
  
“I love you so much Y/N.”


End file.
